


Besties

by Eva



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty thinks having a girl friend would be neat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besties

“Ah, you made it. Water bottle?”

Dehydration was making her hallucinate, Joan decided, before she even looked up and into the bland smile of Moriarty.

“Come, now. You’ve done quite a long run,” she continued blithely, holding out the Dasani bottle. 

Joan stared from it to her, before fumbling for her phone.

“Please, don’t,” Moriarty said, wincing theatrically. ”Let’s just have a chat between ourselves, girl time.”

“I don’t think—” Joan almost bit her own tongue in surprise as Moriarty linked their arms and propelled them back the path the way Joan had come. ”Hey!”

“Sherlock will just get out of sorts and it isn’t as if your friends at the NYPD can do anything,” Moriarty said cheerfully, patting Joan’s hand. ”I’m a free woman, you know. Scot free, at that.” She looked at Joan sideways, smiling sweetly. ”You don’t want a leg cramp, Joanie.”

“Don’t call me that,” Joan snapped, yanking her arm away. They stopped there, in the middle of Central Park, Moriarty watching her with a mild expression and Joan seething. ”What do you want?”

“Where do you get your hair done?” Moriarty asked.

“You—what?” Joan looked around again, to see if anyone was looking at her strangely for talking to thin air, but no. Moriarty was really there, and awaiting her answer patiently. ”Don’t you have people to murder? Entire countries to burglarize?”

“I’m on holiday,” Moriarty said with an impish little grin.


End file.
